How Doth the Garden Grow?
by hitorisuko
Summary: "Wow," the man said and Harry glanced back up. "What?" he muttered. "You're eyes…I've never…" "Let me guess," he smiled mockingly. "You've never seen eyes so green." The man shook his head, standing with a frown. "I've never seen eyes so sad." Slash. Mpreg. HP/OMC. Full Summary/Warnings inside.
1. Before

**Author's Note:**

So hey everyone, it's been a while, huh? As you can see this is, obviously, a new story that I really have no business starting. However, it has been bouncing around in my head for a while and I'm curious to see what the masses think. I confess, the basic plot of it is not entirely new for me. It will have some echoes of No Day But Today and for those of you who were waiting on the reposting and/or continuation of Changes, this will be the closest that you will be getting. Sorry Not Sorry.

While we are on the subject briefly, my other stories are still in production. Not going strong but…going. So, yeah, if you are waiting for NDBT Drabbles (or the companion Severus/ Lily story) or The Lupin Childe, well, you're getting this instead but they will be coming along eventually. Actually, I have genuine plans for TLC, which I predict many of you will hate. Have fun with that lack of information.

Back to this story though!

I wrote a timeline for it (which I then promptly loss). So I'm actually kinda serious about it. The first chapter goes pretty fast, before it slows significantly. Actually, it's mostly just background and a continuation of the prologue.

**Summary:** "Wow," the man said and Harry glanced back up only to find himself being stared at. He flushed. "What?" he muttered, dropping his gaze back to his dropped parcels. "You're eyes…I've never…" Harry scoffed. He knew a piss poor pick up line when he heard it. "Let me guess," he smiled mockingly. "You've never seen eyes so green." The man shook his head, standing with a frown. "I've never seen eyes so sad."

**Warnings:** Slash, M-preg, OOC-ness, drama, angst amongst other things. Time line is all jacked, and many events are AU, obviously. Some things may come across as character bashing but that's honestly not my intention. There will also be time skips galore. Hope everything doesn't get too confusing. There will be a few Original Characters, not too many though. Also, a lot of made up and completely inaccurate ideas about law.

**Parinings:** Past H. Potter/ D. Malfoy, H. Potter/ OMC, D. Malfoy/ A. Greengrass, R. Weasley/ H. Granger

* * *

**Prologue **

**February  
**

Harry Potter envied Teddy Lupin. It was an odd thought to have about a baby boy, barely old enough to toddle, but I was the one that passed absently through the Potter Heir's head as he gently bedded down his year old godson on the cold February evening.

Teddy, he thought, as he removed the little boy's tiny black dress robes, had absolutely no worries. He was too young to realize that his life had just changed forever. That his grandmother had passed on just a few days before, that the reason he had spent all day being held just a little too snugly by his godfather was because they had been at the elder woman's funeral. He hadn't the slightest inkling that he had just become a ward of a young man who was under much too much stress and hadn't the faintest idea as to how to take care of a child full time. Instead, he was peacefully sleeping away, dreaming whatever it was baby's dreamed about, his hair flickering lazily through different shades of blue as his godfather tucked him into his cot carefully. Dull green eyes watched the infant sleeping for a number of minutes before the young man behind them sighed tiredly and retired to his own bedroom next door and threw himself ungracefully across his bed.

Harry stared at the wall, not seeing it but instead imagining Andromeda's kind eyes and gentle smile, both entirely too similar to her insane, dead sister, but different as well. Harry missed her already, deeply and wholeheartedly. He hadn't known her very long but she had become much like a beloved aunt to him in the short time he had spent with her.

After the Battle of Hogwarts and the untimely deaths of her husband, daughter and son-in-law, Andromeda had fallen into a depression that even her newborn grandson could no pull her out of. Harry, feeling responsible for both his small godson and the woman who had lost everything thanks to him, had timidly offered to drop by as often as she needed to help with Teddy and to allow her time to grieve. Andromeda had stiffly accepted but over the course of his visits they had grown closer through Teddy and their joint losses. Andromeda had determinedly pulled herself together and deemed it her responsibility to look after Harry as well as Teddy since he was, she said, despite what everyone had expected of him, still a child himself.

As it were, she hadn't becoming overbearing or tried to bully her way into his personal affairs, she'd just done small thing for him. She'd learned his favorite meals and would cook them every weekend. She'd make him tea when he came in late from the reconstruction projects he'd been helping with, with just the right amount of cream and sugar and ask about his day with genuine interest. She had made the guest room 'officially' his and on the nights he would spend there, she'd pretend not to notice when he would linger outside of Teddy's nursery as she read the little boy bedtime stories or sung when he became fussy because she knew it would embarrass him if she invited him to come in and listen properly. Those and hundreds of other small, inconsequential things are what Harry loved about her and what he would miss terribly now that she was gone.

"Andy," he whispered to the wall, voice muffled by the bedspread on the side of his face. "What am I supposed to do? Teddy needs you. I need you." For the first time since he'd found her still tucked into her bed when he'd entered her room a week ago, he let the tears that had built up in his eyes fall. "I don't know what to do," he muttered pitifully, burying his face into his pillows trying to hide from the reality of the world. One of his hands wrapped around his middle as his frame curled into a loose fetal position. "Help me."

There was no answer to his plea, of course, just his own shuddered breathing in the eerily quiet house she'd left him. She had, after all, known she was dying and had changed her will accordingly, not that she'd told him.

As he drifted into a restless sleep, just one of many he had had over the years and would continue to have in the coming ones, he wondered through his grief just how he would manage to take care of two small children in just a few months' time without a soul to help him.


	2. One

**Chapter 1**

**April  
**

"So it's true then." It was a statement, not a question, but the disbelief in the familiar voice had Harry looking up slightly startled.

Hermione looked the same as she did the last time he'd seen her, when she, Ron and the remaining Weasley's had made an appearance at Andromeda's funeral. He'd had a selfish moment when he'd been arranging it where he had thought about not inviting any of them but had thought better of it. Andy would have expected better of him.

"Hello, Hermione," he said coolly, with none of the warmth he had held for her for seven long years, he knew this wasn't going to end in some grand reconciliation. Too many things had been said, too many feelings hurt and heart's crushed for things to just go back to the way they were. She hadn't exactly been involved of course, but she'd picked her side. "What's true?" he asked though he knew perfectly well what she was talking about. It was obvious, and what everyone who still gave a damn about the personal business of the Boy-Who-Conquered's personal life (so, unfortunately, everyone) had been talking about.

Hermione apparently hadn't caught his airy sarcasm as she frowned slightly. "You're pregnant," she stated as if he were a bit dense and Harry had to suppress a nostalgic smile at that tone.

"Oh, that," he said instead straitening with a bit of difficulty, though he made sure to keep a firm grip on Teddy's tiny hand as the boy pressed against his legs the moment he was given enough room to be able to. "Well yes. I figured everyone in Britain knew. It's been all over the Daily Prophet."

"Well, excuse me if I'm a bit surprised, I still don't have much confidence in that particular publication even in Rita Skeeter has moved on to…bigger and better things." Hermione's face twisted, making it clear exactly what she thought of Skeeter's move to America to pursue and ruin the lives of _their_ celebrities. Apparently Britain wasn't exciting enough for her anymore. Although, "She was probably kicking herself when she heard this particular scoop, I'm sure she thought I didn't have any more surprises left in me." Harry responded with wry humor, rubbing his protruding stomach absent-mindedly. Hermione's eyes followed the move with her usual intelligent gaze.

"How far along are you?" she asked and even though Harry didn't really think it was any of her business he answered anyway.

"Six months," he stated and waited patiently for her to make up her mind about what she thought about that. Her face twisted in grim realization as well as vague disgust but she didn't say anything more on the subject, instead changing it completely.

"Is this Teddy?" she asked glancing down at the small boy hovering behind Harry's knees. Harry glanced down at Teddy, whose hair had lightened to a soft sunset shade of yellow and orange to show that he was nervous. Teddy, Harry had realized, was a bit shy around new people. He belatedly wondered if he should take the little boy out more.

"Yes," he answered Hermione easily. "Today is his birthday and we were going to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a treat," It wasn't the same without the cheery Mr. Florean there anymore, but his children were trying their best to keep their father's legacy living. "Isn't that right, Teddy-bear?"

Immediately Teddy's face lit up, his hair abruptly changing to a bright turquoise blue. "I'cream!" He chirped happily, forgetting to be nervous about Hermione's presence. "Da-Harry I'cream for Teddy!"

Hermione smiled down at the boy. "Happy Birthday then, Teddy," she said kindly. "I hope you have fun." Teddy gave her a toothy grin, still half hidden behind Harry's legs but a little less shy now.

Hermione returned her attention back to Harry. She paused and the air between them became thicker with tension. "Well…it was nice seeing you again, Harry."

She didn't try to hug him or ask questions to continue on the conversation. They both knew they would part ways today with nothing more than this stilted conversation between them. She would not ask to join them for ice-cream and he would not invite her. She would not scold him and tell him to write more, and he would not write her. She would not invite him back to the Borrow where she now lived with her fiancé and his family, and he would not drop by at his own vocation because he was no longer welcome.

"You as well, Hermione," he responded in kind. She lingered for a moment longer, looking for all the world like she wanted to say something more as her gaze flickered down to his stomach again, but then she nodded jerkily and moved on down the winding path of Diagon Alley. She had made her choice again.

Harry squeezed Teddy's hand just a little tighter than necessary and smiled down at the toddler. "So, how about that ice-cream, Birthday Boy?"

* * *

**May  
**

The days passed slowly for Harry. Every morning he got up and made breakfast for himself and Teddy before waking the boy up with tickles and kisses. They would eat together and then spend the rest of the day playing and learning, only taking breaks to eat. Harry often wondered if he was doing right by Teddy by not sending him to some type of school so that he could interact with children his own age and learn properly, but he didn't have much of a choice. In Wizarding Britain there were no real pre-Hogwarts schools for children other than the odd hedwitch school run by mothers to teach the neighboring children basic reading and math. And the muggle world, while there were plenty of schools, he doubted there was one that would take Teddy's metamorphagus abilities in stride. After all, there wasn't a glamore yet invented that would completely mask a magical ability like that. The Black's blood magic that was flowing through Teddy's veins would make itself known, likely at the most inopportune time. So no, Teddy could not attend a muggle school until he had flawless control over his abilities, which if Tonks was any indication, would probably be a long time coming. So instead Harry pushed his worries for Teddy's development aside and tried his best all on his own, inventing games and songs that helped teach Teddy simple things like counting and his days of the week.

Every once in a while, Harry would receive a letter from Him, demanding to know if the rumors of his pregnancy were true (though there was plenty of photo evidence, it was not as if Harry had been hiding the last few months) and demands to meet, all of which Harry ignored. He wasn't the least bit interested in listening to his ex-lover's rants while his wife sat smugly to the side listening. He'd only met the woman once during a charity event the Ministry had thrown to help raise money for the Reconstruction Act but that was more than enough time to form an opinion of her, none of which was pleasant. Honestly, they deserved each other, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.

If there was one thing that Harry knew after eight years of knowing the other man, one of which they had spent dating, it was that Draco Malfoy was selfish. He'd seen that personality trait clear as day the very first time they'd meet in the back of Madam Malkin's and very little had changed. Even when they had been dating Harry had been well aware of this, the only real difference being that he was more willing to put up with it.

He had supposed for a while that them being together was what was meant to happen, after all, they had always been drawn to each other, and no one who had known them in Hogwarts could deny that. Even if most of their school day interactions were made up of petty fights and stinging insults, there had always been a spark there, one that Harry had been convinced for a while was passion. As it turned out, Draco had only seen it as sexual tension.

Harry had loved him, still did if he was to be honest with himself, and he had been so sure that Draco had felt the same. They still fought; there had still been clashes of their personalities, Harry's Gryffindor garishness not quite suiting Draco's posh Slytherin sensibilities, but there had also been softness there, gentleness between them for a year that Harry had loved and cherished after being so used and abused his whole life. Draco, if he had started it, would actually apologize after a fight, would kiss him goodbye when he left their shared flat and would hold him at night when he woke up screaming form nightmares. Draco had been the one he went to after the Incident with the Weasley's and, in a rare show of empathy, hadn't said a derogatory word against the family as Harry cried out his hurt. He'd been polite to Andromeda and really good with baby Teddy and Harry had started to imagine a life with him, a future they could share with each other, a feeling that was only cemented when he found out he was pregnant.

However, that was also around the time that Draco had started to draw away a little. Nothing telling at first; a few less kisses, a little more arguing and then one day, out of nowhere as far as Harry was concerned, Draco had turned up in their flat, face hardened, to say that he was marrying Astoria Greengrass in a month's time and that he would be moving back in with his parents to prepare for the wedding.

To say that Harry had been blindsided would have been a mammoth understatement.

He couldn't wrap his mind around the words, not that he tried very hard. Confusion warred with anger warred with crushing hurt as Draco packed up his things around him. He'd only managed a confused, tight and watery "Why?" right before Draco Apparated out. The answer, as egotistical as they come, had shattered him at once.

"_Because Potter, I deserve better. I need a pureblood wife of proper breeding who can give me an heir. As entertaining as it was playing house with you, I have a real life to attend to." _

That had been the first night Harry had actually spent at Andormeda's. The woman had been beyond worried when he fell through the floo and had sobbed brokenly in the middle of her hearth. Beside herself, she'd given him a calming draught that did very little to ease his pain and held him as he drifted off to sleep. In the morning when he came down to breakfast she'd handed him his tea that he took with trembling hands. She only asked once what had happened and when he responded that Draco had broken up with him, she never brought up her estranged nephew again. And a month later, when the Daily Prophet had announced the Malfoy-Greengrass wedding, she'd only kissed him gently on the temple after he'd finished reading the article, and once again after he'd told her flatly that he was pregnant.

She was the only person he'd told, the rest of the world only finding out when he'd ventured out with his much too large stomach. Speculation had been running wild since; how far along was he, who the father was and so forth. The Weasley's of course probably knew, as they had been all too aware of whom he'd been dating and he was sure that Hermione would have told them after their brief meeting in Diagon Alley that the time lines added up. Draco however would have no idea, he was only speculating in his letters like the rest of the world because he thought he was the first and only one Harry had ever been with. He was right of course, but the pompous arse didn't know that.

There was no reason for Harry to reveal his child's heritage. He was the only parent the baby would have, and so his child was really no on else's business.

"Da-Harry?"

Well, except Teddy's. Sweet little Teddy who couldn't decide whether to call him Daddy or Harry but was already excited about the prospect of having a little brother or sister.

"Yes, Teddy-bear?" Harry asked with a smile, sitting Draco's latest missive aside to focus all his attention on his godson. His first son.

"Play Teddy," the toddler smiled eagerly. Harry ruffled the little head of curls and they turned black to match his hair shade even as Teddy's brown eyes flashed emerald green showing that his powers were indeed growing.

"What would you like to play Little Bear?"

"Uhh…Teddy paint!"

"Painting? That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

**June  
**

"Harry."

The sound of his name coming from her was like a breath of fresh air Harry though he would ever get to taste again.

"Luna," he retuned in kind and actually laughed lightly when she skipped over to him and embraced him tightly. Well, as tightly as she could, considering there was a bump the size of a Quaffle between them. "This is a pleasant surprise," he whispered into her flyaway hair, and it was. Luna had been away since she had finished her last year at Hogwarts the year before. Unlike most of her classmates, she had declined being held back a to redo her sixth year material that she'd never quite got around to actually learning, what with her and Neville leading the Hogwarts Resistance and then being captured and all. Instead she had self-studied like the Ravenclaw many often forgot she was and passed her NEWTs with flying colors.

In the wake of the freedom that came from the war ending and being a legal adult, Luna had took off to travel the world, in search of her beastly friends and "imaginary" creatures. She had written to Harry on occasion when she hit a lull in her quest, but in typical Luna fashion had slowly drifted out of being around the time she reached the Congo. Harry hadn't heard from her in close to 6 months but he couldn't help the easing of some of his residual pain in his heart at the sight of her. He could see it in her eyes; she still loved him.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling back slightly. Her silver eyes were unusually focused as she gazed at him. Focused, and sad. "I became so caught up in my own journey; I couldn't See that you were struggling with yours."

"Luna," Harry reprimanded not unkindly. "I'm your friend, not your responsibility."

"My responsibility is to our friendship," Luna replied, a small smile playing on her lips even though her eyes remained sad. "You were my first friend, and I forgot you. I'm sorry."

Harry wanted to argue, but he had a fleeting thought that it would do more harm than good and so just said a simple, "I forgive you."

That night, after putting Teddy to bed (he'd had a lot of fun playing with his new Aunt Luna, but after months of matching pace with a often lethargic Harry, just a few hours with the young woman had worn him out entirely) Harry told Luna the story in full. The breakup he had brushed past in a letter to her and the subsequent marriage of his former lover, Andromeda's untimely death and the struggle to get out of bed every morning knowing he had to love and care for Teddy and his unborn child but finding it so difficult.

Luna listened patiently, as was one of her many gifts and she held his head against her shoulder as he allowed himself to cry for the first time in months. For the first time since Draco had left him he felt a little flare of true hope, and for the first time since Andromeda's death he felt warm. He loved Teddy with all his heart, and the unconditional love that the little boy showed him brightened every day. But the unconditional love of a friend, that which Luna was showing him, made the days shine even brighter.

* * *

**July  
**

"I can't do this," Harry sobbed.

"You can," the nurse encouraged gently, mopping his brow, but it didn't make him feel encouraged. In fact, it didn't make him feel better at all. He could see the pity in her eyes. She knew who he was; everyone in the room knew who he was. And that he was here alone. He knew Luna could have been sitting there beside him, holding his hand through the mind-numbing contractions instead of him grasping blindly at the stark-white bedspread, but that would mean leaving Teddy alone and that was a thought even more painful than this hell. And Merlin, giving birth was painful.

He whimpered, not having the energy to be embarrassed about how pathetic his must sound. It hurt. "Get it out of me," he cried and the Healer in charge patted his bent knee in such a condescending way that if he could have moved from this humiliating position they had moved him into, Harry would have kicked him in the face.

"You're almost fully dilated Mr. Potter, a little longer and you can push."

"You said that three hours ago," Harry hissed through gritted teeth and wanted to strangle the man when there was no forthcoming response but he was too exhausted, too hot and too cold at the same time and in too much pain to complain anymore. Instead he tried to breathe through the next few contractions as he was instructed instead of holding his breath as he was sorely tempted to do every time a new wave of pain rippled across his stomach and shot up his back.

Still, it was another hour before he was allowed to push.

**-x-x-x-**

"He's beautiful, Harry." Luna spoke quietly as she watched her friend. Teddy was snuggled into his godfather's side gazing in amazement at the little thing that had up until yesterday been inside his Harry's stomach. Harry himself couldn't seem to get over drinking in the image of his day old son. Luna was correct; he really was a stunning baby. A bit pink and wrinkly but perfect as far as Harry was concerned. Soft blond hair was peaked from under his tiny cap and his bow shaped lips and button nose made Harry smile. "What will you name him?" Luna spoke up again.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Before…before, well…everything, we had thought about a few. Hypothetically, of course. I was thinking-"

"Mr. Potter? Excuse me sir, but I need to speak with you."

Three heads looked up simultaneously at the interruption from the door. Harry and Luna's eyes narrowed while Teddy looked on curiously at the well-dressed man. His pressed formal robes looked out of place in the hospital, especially the maternity ward where every Healer and Nurse had a vaguely harassed look about them. "Who are you?" Harry asked quietly, mindful of the sleeping infant in his arms. He felt a prickle of dread fill his stomach when the man shifted uncomfortably.

"My name is Gregory Buchanan, sir. I am a Solicitor."

"For whom?" Harry asked, though he already knew. His heart started beating wildly.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, sir."

"Why would Draco Malfoy's Solicitor want to speak to me?" Harry asked a bit harshly, his grip on his child tightening even as both Teddy and Luna edged closer, feeling his tension acutely. "I'm in the middle of a very intimate moment with my family; we'll have to arrange a meeting at a later date."

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir," Solicitor Buchanan said, a hint of true regret in his voice. He drew in a breath before saying very formally, "On behalf of my client Draco Malfoy, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, I invoke the first phase of the Law of Heirs. You, Mr. Potter, must submit your son, Unnamed Baby Potter, to a paternity test. If it should prove that Draco Malfoy is the other father, he will invoke the second phase of the Law of Heirs and petition to take custody of his son and Heir. On my Magic, so mote it be."

There was silence and a brief but noticeable flash of magic, and with it, Harry's world crumbled.

* * *

**A/N: So, let me know what you think so far. I refuse to promise an update soon, a lot of feelings will just be hurt because of it, but I will promise to try. I work full time and have shoddy internet and fluctuating muses so…take that as you will. Next chapter will likely skip several years. All the holes in the story will be explained in time. How Andy knew she was dying, the Incident with the Weasley's and the relationship with Draco, just be patient. Really, really patient.**


	3. Two

Oh…that's right, I was supposed to be updating this.

**Author's Note:** So hello everyone. Well, hasn't this turned out to be a pleasant surprise? I was thinking that I may have some of my older readers vaguely interested in this little project, but I didn't count on attracting so many new people. Welcome. Sorry, but I don't give out gift baskets. I'm glad there is some excitement, cause I'm kinda excited too, and I am so sorry to those of you who want Draco dead or maimed; gosh you people are mean. One slight to the lovely Mr. Potter and everyone is out for blood. I'll keep that in mind.

…

Anyway, I really want to get away from my habit of writing long author's notes, but this I have to say. A shout out to one of my reviewers who made me laugh out loud, I hope you know who you are because you are sooo funny. Hilarious. I won't get into too many details (though if you have a moment, you should really check out the review, don't worry, you'll know it when you see it), apparently "we will have trouble" and this "super trash" will be reported if I don't, and I may be confused on this part, write this story exactly the way they want it to be written and abide by their own personal preferences for fictional laws and happy endings. Did I get that right?

Seeing that I'm super curious about what you believe you can accomplish, I've decided that I'll continue to write this story the way I want to. Not because it's mine of course, that would be silly, but because I am _genuinely_ curious.

So, without further ado,

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry was going through the motions. He knew this and was just a bit disgusted with himself but he honestly didn't have the energy to keep putting on the mask because sadly, every day was a struggle.

Six months.

Six months was how long he had fought for his son.

Six months ago he had finally lost the battle.

One whole year was how long he had been living life like this and he didn't have any hope of it becoming any better anytime soon.

Though he felt like a horrible person thinking it considering the circumstances, he thanked goodness every day for having Teddy. Teddy was what got him up every morning and forced him to be a father to the best of his ability. And while he couldn't help but think he was a failure as a father and his abilities were lacking at best, Teddy gave him meaning, and more than that, he loved the boy. Loved him so much it made him selfish. Even though he firmly believed that Teddy would be better off without the likes of him, he couldn't give him up, couldn't let him go. He couldn't lose him like he had Scorpius.

The subject of his infant son was…sensitive, to put it lightly. Harry had fought with every fiber of his being for his son, but in the end, the corruptness of the wizarding world had reared it's ugly head and it had all been for naught. What should have been a happy occasion had disintegrated into a nightmare that Harry should have saw coming. Nothing ever went the way it should for him. Solicitor Buchanan wasn't a bad person, but Harry loathed him on principal. The man was only doing his job, but his job had cost Harry almost everything and he hadn't had very much to begin with.

The day at the hospital, when the man had invoked the Law of Heirs, Harry had very little understanding of what was about to befall him and his little makeshift family. It was only through research and a hasty consultation with a Ministry Attorney that helped him understand just what the Law was.

The Law of Heirs was passed somewhere in the early 1500s when the old Lords of the Wizarding world, for all intents and purposes, ruled it without contest, as the position of Minister of Magic would not exist for another few hundred years. The Law itself was passed for a noble purpose, or at least as noble as one could get when dealing with old pureblood families. At the time, many of the old Lords despite being married had at least a Mistress or two on the side whom often times became pregnant with a bastard. Bastards, while not uncommon where not discussed nor acknowledged in polite society. As it was, a Mistress in 1703 by the name of Anabeth McCullen had become lucky (though some would disagree with that terminology) enough that her lover had not born any sons with his wife, yet had with her and so her child had the fortune of becoming head of his Lord Father's family after said man met with an unfortunate accident. Soon it became a devastating trend. Lord's bearing sons outside of their marriage beds and those sons' succeeding their father's.

Coincidentally, the problem that the Lords of the time had was not with the bastards becoming Lords; it was with _uneducated_ bastards becoming Lords. How was one, raised in poverty in most cases, supposed to step one day into high society and be a valuable associate? A bastard came with no connections, no sense of money and no respect for the Old Ways. He was essentially useless and would ultimately run a once proud family into the ground. That's when the Law of Heirs was conceived. It allowed Lords to, for lack of a better word, acknowledge their illegitimate sons. If a son was born, a Lord could first demand paternity and then should it be positive, claim the child as their Heir.

However, the Ministry Attorney had said, where before such children were raised by their mothers, the Law of Heirs contested the mother's right to her child. If the mother was deemed unfit to raise an Heir Lord, and at the time that was usually undebatable, the father had the right to forcibly take said child so that he could be groomed to be a proper member of society and one day become a proper Lord. Of course, over the years and changing times, the law had altered slightly, enough to give the mother a fighting chance, but not a terribly significant one.

Of course it rarely mattered seeing that the Lords of old became fewer and fewer and the practice feel out of style in the early 1900s. Unfortunately for Harry, even out of practice, it was still a very real law and one that Draco Malfoy apparently had no problem pulling out.

Harry didn't know much about Heirs and inheritances, but he did know that he was the Lord and Head of the Houses of Potter and Black and he tried to argue the fact that together they outweighed the Malfoy name. The Ministry Attorney had tried to be very kind when he gently pointed out that that would work against him with this particular age old law. He was the Head, yes, but was he was he a good Head of House? He'd never touched nor invested his vaults, he's never claimed his family seat on the Wizengamot, he had never even checked up on nor visited his family business or properties. He didn't participate in politics nor did he have any social standing in the political world (besides being on friendly terms with the current Minister, which while interesting, wasn't exactly the job it used to be). What where his achievements exactly? Defeating the Dark Lord was quite a feat yes and everyone was grateful, but that was really more of a qualification for become an Auror than a parent, wasn't it? In the eyes of the Law of Heirs, Harry was just another unfit mother trying to ruin an old prestigious name. Three in fact, if you wanted to look at the big picture.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand, was the prime example on everything an Heir Lord should be; a political climber with a head for business, he was the more qualified of the two of them to raise a little Lord to be.

Harry of course couldn't bear _not_ to contest this and took his case to court and it was debated back and forth for a nauseating amount of time in what was, Harry now realized, a sham of a trial. He had been brought in front of a small group of Wizengamot members who tackled prominent family cases, almost all of whom had come from Old Families whom not only believed in the Old Laws but whom had at one point been in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. Looking back, it was obvious he would lose. After all, Draco had known what he was doing and Harry had fumbled his way through basically begging and pleading for his son which, while emotionally humbling, was not what the old wizards and witches were looking for.

In the end it was determined that, as long as Draco could prove that he was raising Scorpius in a way befitting an Heir Lord in a yearly evaluation handled by the court, he would retain custody. Harry had tried for anything, partial custody, visitation, _anything_, but it had all been denied. Wizarding children, Heir Lords in particular were precious, and it was to the discretion of the parents whom their children would see and associate with and Draco, unsurprisingly, wasn't really in the sharing mood. He had swiftly dashed any of Harry's nonexistent hope by saying that Harry was not to contact them as he didn't want him to have any potential harmful influence over the Malfoy Heir.

There were exceptions of course, none of which Harry wanted to happen nor had any real hope for. If it was ever discovered that Scorpius was being neglected or abused in any way, he would be taken into ministry custody and as biological 'mother' Harry would have no trouble getting his son back from them, but Harry would never wish abuse of any kind upon his little son no matter the supposed benefits. Besides, as much as he thought Draco a miserable toe-rag, he couldn't see him being abusive to his own child. The other exception would be if Scorpius, for whatever reason when he turned 17, asked to meet him, which Harry also held out no hope for. While he didn't think for a minute Draco would abuse the boy, that didn't mean he wouldn't spit hateful things about Harry into his little, easily influenced ear.

The only relatively good thing that came out of it was that Draco who had temporary custody over the course of the court battle had to bring the child in question to court as well and it was the only times Harry was able to see his precious child whom Draco had taken the liberty to name. He was beautiful, Harry already knew but he grew more so over those tortuous six months. Of the course, it was a crushing blow every time he saw that perfect little face looking out from the arms of Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass. The woman had looked smugly at him every time he had seen her and it made Harry feel vindictive enough that he wanted to tear her eyes out.

It wasn't only that though that made seeing his baby so devastating. It was knowing that he wasn't there for the everyday happenings of Scorpius' life. Was he still being bottle fed or had he moved on to pureed foods? Did he sleep through the night or was he a night-owl slash whiner like Teddy had been? Had he started to roll over or sit up or crawl on his own? Had he started to try to speak yet by saying 'Daddy'? Did he call Astoria 'Mommy'? Harry didn't know these things and he never would know when they had happened. He had been robbed of that and it broke his heart.

Even so, he still had another child to care for and make memories with and he had to try his best because even though Teddy might not need him specifically, he needed someone and Harry needed Teddy and so he would cling to that and keep on living.

* * *

Teddy Potter wasn't what one would consider and 'average' 3-year-old. For one thing he was taller than most children his age and was often mistaken by strangers to be a year or two older than what he really was. He had very good senses, most noticeably those of smell and hearing. He was also uncommonly intelligent for his age; much more interested in books and learning than most other 3-year-olds. Not that he knew any of this of course, as he had very few people to compare himself to. He rarely spent time around children his own age or otherwise seeing that he had never been to school. There were a few families that lived close by but he had very little interest in playing with their children because they were so _different_. So loud and demanding and liking to roughhouse while Teddy much more preferred to be quiet and even-tempered as it was much easier to be read to that way.

He wasn't _always_ well-behaved of course; he was still three after all, but his tantrums about only wanting to eat sweets for dinner and getting in trouble for scrawling all over the walls typically paled in comparison to other children. Besides, he _liked_ being good for his daddy. It wasn't that Daddy was strict and commanded his obedience; in fact it was quite the opposite. Daddy was a very easy going man, polite if a bit standoffish around other people, but always very loving and caring with Teddy. Every day Daddy would hold him and tell him how much he loved him and every night Daddy would sing a lullaby or read him to sleep. Sometimes both, if it was one of his nightmare nights. Daddy was what other grown-ups called 'overly affectionate' but Teddy loved that about him because he never doubted for even a moment for as far back as he could remember that his daddy loved him.

However, since Teddy was not an average 3-year-old and had an uncommon amount of intelligence he also realized that though his daddy loved him with all his heart, he was also terribly sad.

Teddy could not remember a time where his Daddy did not have that look in his eyes. A look that spoke of such pain that it made Teddy want to cry, but when Teddy cried, it made Daddy even more sad and so Teddy tried his hardest not to. He tried his very hardest to make life as easy as possible for his Daddy and to make him happy. He played nicely when he had to, said 'please' and 'thank you' and had only been sent to the naughty step a few times. He at least tried all his veggies, even though he always pulled faces at the green things that tasted horrible, and he didn't lie when Daddy asked him if he had snuck an extra chocolate biscuit.

And he never _ever_ mentioned his baby brother.

He wondered often about the pretty pale baby he had only gotten to see briefly and that his Daddy only had one photo of but he didn't bring it up. The first and only time he had, Daddy had cried so much Auntie Luna had had to give him a potion. That was a long time ago but Teddy remembered it like it was yesterday and he never wanted to see his Daddy like that again. So even though the sad look never quite went away, Teddy did everything within his power to make it dim for a few hours.

* * *

Harry knew it was foolish, knew that that whatever he sent would probably not make it into Scorpius' little hands but he couldn't _not_ send something for his son's first birthday.

He had thought about it long and hard and had decided against getting Scorpius a magical toy. Besides not having much of a reference for what was age appropriate in that area as Andromeda had only bought Teddy muggle toys and he had continued that tradition, he figured it was an easy way to make sure that whatever he got Scorpius' was unique. The little boy would probably be spoiled rotten like Draco had been but he was one hundred percent certain that while a muggle toy might not hold the same amount of interest as a magical one, it was sure to stand out in and old pureblood home like the Malfoy's. That is, of course assuming that it was even allowed past the wards.

Technically speaking, sending gifts could be seen as attempting contact with the child in question which Harry had been barred from doing but Luna had seen the simple solution around that and suggested he just send the gift anonymously. He would know he sent it and Draco would surely figure it out but the man would never be able to prove it. So, with this half concocted plan in hand Harry was ready to go shopping. He just had to get his other little bundle of joy up first.

Already dressed and ready to set out as soon as Teddy had had something to eat he made his way to the little boy's nursery. He felt bad that Teddy still had to sleep in his nursery but the little boy didn't seem to mind and Harry didn't exactly have anywhere else to put him. Andromeda, despite being a daughter of the Black family had married a muggle born man and Ted was nothing if not modest. Their home, which Harry had been reluctant to leave after Andy's passing only had four bedrooms. The room Andy had shared with Ted, Tonks' room that she had eventually shared with Remus, and two spare rooms, one which was now Harry's and the other was Teddy's nursery. Harry just couldn't bring himself to move anything out of Andromeda's old room just as she couldn't bring herself to do the same with Tonks and Remus'. So suddenly a perfectly reasonable four bedroom home had turned into two and Teddy's nursery was much too small for him to stay there indefinitely. They would have to move soon. The nursery was large enough to hold Teddy's relatively new toddler bed but the boy was collecting things fast; toys, books and many little odds and ends that Luna brought him back from her travels. It was either clean out the old rooms or move before Teddy drowned in his own innocent clutter. One would be significantly easier and preferable over the other.

Harry opened the door to the nursery quietly and smiled when he saw it was still silent inside. Teddy wasn't usually an earlier riser, but every once in a while he would catch Harry off guard by being up before him and wreaking havoc. He crossed the room, dodging toys with practiced ease and sat himself on the edge of Teddy's tiny bed.

"Teddy," Harry called gently as he softly patted the spot where he suspected his son's bottom to be. Teddy always slept like a hibernating animal, curled and covered up to the extent that Harry couldn't even unwrapped him from his self-imposed cocoon. "Teddy-bear, it's time to get up," he urged and there was a shifting from the nest of blankets before Teddy's head popped out with a bit of difficulty.

Harry frowned and eyed Teddy hair curiously. Usually it was a comforting blue of content when he first woke up, but today it looked…well, normal. Harry could count on one hand the times he'd seen Teddy with his natural shade of hair, an unassuming but lovely shade of sandy brown that lay in messy curls atop his head, and each and every one of those times was when Teddy was ill. This was not looking to be the start of a good day.

"Are you alright, Teddy?" Harry asked in concern and the little boy blinked blearily at him.

"'M tired, daddy," Teddy responded in a raspy tone and the back of Harry's hand went automatically to his forehead before traveling down to the even softer skin of his neck. Teddy held still in his drowsiness, not even up for whining about the coolness of his godfather's hands.

"You do have a little bit of a fever," Harry muttered more to himself than Teddy. "Does anything feel sore, Teddy-bear?"

"Right here daddy," Teddy said raising his chin and petting his throat softly.

"Anywhere else?"

Teddy shook his head and leaned forward with a sigh to borrow into Harry chest. Harry wrapped his arms around his son as he thought for a moment. He really needed to go out today to get a present to Scorpius. It had taken him so long to work up the courage to commit to sending anything that he hadn't planned ahead and now tomorrow was his birthday so he _had_ to get something today. He hadn't anticipated Teddy being sick though, and Luna was away for another few days so she couldn't babysit. Harry glanced down at the curly head pressed against his chest. It wasn't the first time Teddy had been sick though and it just sounded like a sore throat that was easily remedied.

"You know," Harry said slowly as an idea formed in his head. "The best way to cure a sore throat is a little bit of medicine and a lot ice-cream to take away the burn." Teddy's head rose just as he expected it would and the boy looked at him in wonder.

"Teddy have ice-cream?" he asked eagerly. Harry didn't deny his son anything if he could help it, but ice-cream and other sweets was definitely something that was saved for special occasions as Harry firmly believed that sugar caused Teddy to lose his mind.

"You can," Harry agreed with a smile. "Daddy has to go out today to get something, but afterwards we can go to Diagon Alley for some ice-cream, as long as you take your medicine too."

"Okay daddy!" Tedddy exclaimed as much as he could. "Teddy get strawberry?"

"Whatever flavor you want, Little Bear." He picked Teddy up out of bed and took him to the bathroom down the hall. Instead of running Teddy a bath he gently wiped down the small body with a cool damp washcloth. Teddy hated the cold so running him a cold bath to bring down the fever was out and a warm one would just make him more uncomfortable at this point. Even so, he squirmed against the washing down so Harry finished up quickly before taking him to get dressed. Breakfast consisted of porridge so that it wouldn't hurt Teddy's throat, sprinkled with a little bit of brown sugar to bring a happy smile to the still tired face.

Harry wavered for a moment at the front door though. Teddy hated being strapped down in his buggy for any reason every since he had started to embrace the idea of being a big boy and buggy's were strictly for babies. "Daddy no!" Teddy whined pitifully when he saw Harry drag it out of the hallway closet.

"Teddy walk! Teddy big boy!"

"Teddy-bear," Harry sighed. "You're sick and I don't know how long we're going to be out so I can't carry you all day."

"Big-boy, daddy," the little one whimpered and Harry brushed away the tears welling in the little eyes before they could fall.

"I know you are. You're my big, strong boy. So big and strong you're too _heavy_ to carry for very long," Harry groaned and mimed carry something very heavy which drew a reluctant giggle from the toddler. "So I have to bring the buggy."

"No carry, Teddy walk."

"But you're tired right? And you might want to nap?" Harry was grasping at straws here, Teddy though very bright was still a child and children didn't often follow logic, but surprisingly Teddy frowned up his face in thought and seemed to consider the idea. "Tell you what," Harry hedged. "I'll magic the buggy into my pocket and you can walk, but! If you get too tired to walk, daddy has to put you in there so you can nap, okay?" Despite the still unhappy look, Teddy nodded, Harry ruffled his curly hair, muttering a simple glamor just in case, and they were on their way.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry huffed as he tried to shuffle his packages around in his arms while still keeping Teddy settled and sound asleep on his shoulder. Teddy had made it almost the whole trip, valiantly trying to stay awake and upright but eventually he had waned right after they had entered Diagon Alley. Despite their little agreement, he had sleepily pleaded not to be put in his buggy and Harry had of course caved when met with the little flushed and teary eyed face. They were almost done anyway, he had reasoned. Right about now however he was regretting that decision.

His arm that was not filled with Teddy was filled with bags from the little muggle toy store they had visited and ice-cream. He'd found a present for Scorpius with Teddy's eager input after apparating to London and had ended up, unsurprisingly, buying a few toys for Teddy too. They had had a small lunch in the city and then made the walk to the Leaky Caldron after Teddy had protested apparating again; Harry could understand that, he hated the feeling too. But once in Diagon Alley, their peaceful day had become madness. The Alley was full and Harry felt foolish for not realizing that in late July that of course it would be. Kids were out of school and running wild and parents were doing the same in a pitiful attempt to try and round them back in.

Teddy cared nothing for this of course because he was fast asleep but Harry had to smile and bear it because he had promised Teddy ice-cream and he always tried to keep his promises to Teddy. So he had waded his way through the crowd, had waited in the massive line outside of Fortescue's, gotten his order charmed cold and bagged and was now fighting the crowd to get back up the Alley to the Caldron where he could hopefully floo home. In hindsight, he could have shrunken his muggle purchases into his pocket like Teddy's buggy, but by the time he'd thought to, he was in no position to even reach the wand in his pocket, much less preform a spell. It was while he was mentally bemoaning this fact that a group of boys around 11 or 12-years-old raced past him toward Quality Quidditch Supplies and sent him stumbling to the side.

He was surprised for only a moment and clutched Teddy tightly as all his other things tumbled from his arms and onto the cobblestone street. Teddy, in true form hardly moved, only mumbling slightly and drifting back to sleep. Harry sighed.

He started to kneel when a voice asked him if he was alright. He looked up to a young man, maybe a few years older than himself hurrying over to help him. It seemed he was the only one to see the almost incident, or at least the only one who cared. "Fine," Harry mumbled, still holding Teddy securely as he tried to gather his things before they were trampled.

"Here," the man spoke again and large hands appeared and swiftly picked up all the bags in one swipe before offering a hand to help him up.

"Thank you," Harry said noting the dark auburn hair of his helper as he reached for his bags, it was as messy as his own and he found himself smiling. He was stopped by a quiet exclamation.

"Wow," the man said and Harry glanced back up only to find himself being stared at. He flushed.

"What?" he muttered, dropping his gaze back to his parcels and reaching again.

"You're eyes…I've never…" Harry scoffed. He knew a piss poor pick up line when he heard it.

"Let me guess," he smiled slightly mockingly. "You've never seen eyes so green." He couldn't count how many times he heard that particular line, not just from Draco, but from everyone who had been the slightest bit interested in him over the years. The man shook his head with a frown.

"Well yes, that too. But really it's that I've never seen eyes so sad."

Harry started and looked back up into bright blue eyes. "Excuse me?" he asked a bit incredulous, not knowing whether he should be insulted or not. The man blinked and shook his head again as if to clear it and then a sheepish smile spread across his lips.

"I apologize, that was rude. My name is Joshua Dubhghlas, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: So as you can tell, this chapter was mostly overview for what exactly happened that day and since and how Harry and by extension Teddy are dealing with it some and I wanted you to meet my OMC. He's a lovely fellow I think. Updates have more to do with my internet situation than my writing…though I don't have much time for writing either.**

**Let me know what you think! Or don't. Whatever. I'm not your mother.**


	4. Three

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the wait, if you cared enough about this story to wait that is. I had a really hard time starting this chapter. There were several points that I wanted to get across but the words just wouldn't arrange themselves in the right way so I had to start it over three times. But here it is, finished to the best of my ability. There is a longer A/N at the bottom of this chapter; I beseech you all to take a quick peak at it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Green eyes gazed sleepily at the canopy of a four-poster bed. It was well past the time that he usually got up but Harry just couldn't bring himself to move. Teddy was sleeping as peacefully as he could with the summer cold he had and so Harry had plenty of time to simply lay and think before the boy would even stir from his potion induced sleep, and so think he did.

Today was Scorpius first birthday.

It had been one year since he had given birth to the beautiful little boy and a little less than that since he had held his baby in his arms. There was a profound ache in his heart at this anniversary and a burning behind his eyes but he didn't cry. This sort of sadness had grown beyond tears a little while ago. He wondered what Draco would be doing for their son's first birthday. Knowing the Malfoy as he did, he assumed it would be some large flashy event that Harry would have never agreed to. He was all for spoiling his child (he did it with Teddy shamelessly after all) and giving him all the love and affection that he himself had lacked as a child, but Harry disagreed with the flashy dramatics that had always been more Draco's style. Still, elaborate festivities or not, it hurt something awful to know that he wouldn't be there.

Some days he woke up and still couldn't fathom why Draco would do such a thing. Did he honestly believe that Harry would be an incompetent father or was it just petty revenge for some unknown slight? Either way, today was not a happy day for one Harry Potter and though he felt a bit pathetic for doing so, he was going to lie in bed for however long Teddy let him, trying not to think about what he was missing.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had never been what someone would call soft. He wasn't affectionate, he certainly wasn't ruled by his emotions and he cared little for the feelings of those around him. However, as he gazed down at the sweet pale face of the one he loved more than anyone and anything, he couldn't help but feel a swell of warmth inside of him. He could hardly believe that Scorpius was a year old today.

Despite the fact that he wasn't there through the pregnancy, nor was he anywhere near the vicinity of the hospital when the babe was born, he had _felt_ his son come into the world. The Malfoy family magic, like the family magic of all the Ancient Pureblood houses, was strong and he had been highly aware that the shiver that ran down his spine in the early hours of the morning exactly a year ago had been his family extending, the Magic that ran through his veins stretching to envelope another, to welcome them though he hadn't done so physically.

He had known that Harry's baby was his; there was no way it couldn't be. Despite what the public liked to speculate about the other young man's personal life, he'd known that he'd been the only one to be with the Potter heir in such an intimate way. He'd been the only one Harry had allowed that close to him. He'd been the only one Harry loved…

But there was a difference between knowing in your head that something was true and actually feeling it in one's very magic and the first time he'd ever laid eyes on Scorpius, small and red and whining in hunger in the arms of his solicitor…that reality was even stronger than the pull on his magic. His son, so small and perfect and _real_, had captured his attention and his heart immediately.

Scorpius had been and still was his near carbon copy. One would have to be blind not to see that that was his son. The soft blond hair was the same inherited Malfoy shade, he had slightly pointed features and high cheekbones though they were softened by baby fat, and his complexion was identical to Draco's own. There were three significant differences that Draco had been able to point out immediately and a forth that became more and more obvious over time. The first was his lips, full and pale and nothing like Draco's own thin ones. The second was his nose, button shaped and small, completely dissimilar to Draco's aristocratically sharp one. The third was his eye shape, almond and vaguely exotic looking sitting in the small round face. The last also had to do with his eyes, and Draco had been both ecstatic and horribly sad when he noticed it. Scorpius's baby blue eyes had been slow in turning but when they had they had become the most brilliant emerald color, a color his precious baby could only share, like he did the rest of his non-Malfoy features, with one person.

It was hard, Draco could admit to himself, looking into those eyes every day, because often times he could see a phantom image of another face looking back at him. The eyes not bright and innocent and curious, but dark and hurt filled and uncomprehending.

He thought about Harry at least once a day, and the look of utter loathing that had been in his eyes on that first day of court, and the look of utter despair they had reflected on the last day. He couldn't afford to spend more time thinking about the man than that, but those eyes…they were hard to shake when he saw them every day. In fact, they were looking up at him now.

Scorpius gazed sleepily up at him, blinking lethargically as he stretched his tiny fists above his head and his legs kicked out. He babbled quietly to Draco and the man smiled in amusement as the tiny form slowly woke himself up. "Good morning, Little Prince," he whispered and Scorpius gaze focused on him at the familiar pet name. "Happy Birthday." He was met with a mostly gummy smile as if the little one could actually understand the words and Draco's heart melted a little and he smiled happily back.

No, Draco Malfoy had never been what someone would call soft, but then again no one had ever seen him when he was alone with his son.

* * *

The first owl arrived that afternoon and it had startled Harry so badly he'd shattered his favorite tea cup which in turn scared the owl which flew into the living room where Teddy was napping on the sofa. Harry had given a short, panicked chase that ended with him forcefully taking the letter from the owl and shooing it out the window, all the noise had woken Teddy and while the toddler was thankfully more amused than frightened, it had still taken a while to get the sick and whining child back to sleep. Perhaps it was this frustrated and tired mood that had made Harry toss the letter aside with a scoff after reading what it had to say.

The day before, while out shopping he had met a man, Joshua, whom Harry could admit to himself, was a bit intriguing and whom had seemed fascinated with Harry himself. After awkwardly introducing himself seeing that Teddy was still cradled in one arm and he was still reaching out for his bags with the other, he was surprised to see that the man's eyes, blue and wide, didn't do the customary flicker up to his faded scar. He had simply shook Harry outstretched had solemnly before casting a feather-light charm and placing the bags delicately over Harry's wrist with a, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

Harry, in turn, had floundered for something to say after a hasty 'thanks' and 'you too' and so had been prepared to walk away when the man had abruptly asked if he could owl Harry sometimes. Not having grown up in the wizarding world, nor having anything much to do with dating or basic social interactions, it had taken Harry several confused moments before he realized that the man had basically asked for the magical equivalent of his telephone number. "No, sorry," Harry had replied belatedly. "I don't give my address out to strangers," which was perfectly true but the man had only smiled and said that his owl would be able to find him without it and so Harry had shrugged the shoulder not supporting Teddy's head. After all, if that were true then Harry could hardly stop him short of putting up wards. "That's fine then. Thank you again, bye."

Without waiting for an answer Harry had stepped around that man and continued on his way home. The whole encounter had been strange, from the comment about how sad his eyes were to owl comment (which he would have to ask Luna was common because, really, did people just go around giving their addresses out?), and so he put it out of his head so that he could focus on more important things like how his arm was going numb and wondering if he was feeding Teddy too much. Besides, he doubted the man was serious and anything would come of it.

Obviously, by the disgruntled owl that had flown out of his window twenty minutes before, he was wrong.

The letter had been short and overly polite, written in a scrawl neater than Harry's own though not by much:

_To Harry Potter,_

_My name is Joshua Dubhghlas. We met in Diagon Alley yesterday and you agreed that I could write to you and so, at my earliest opportunity, I have. I apologize in advance if I am being too forward, it is an unfortunate personality trait, but I find myself interested in you and I would like to get to know you better._

_Given what little I know about your public history, I understand if you would prefer not to contact me, but I would be pleased if you would at least consider it; I would like us to be friends. On that note, any letters you send can be addressed to _Dubhghlas Gardens_ and they will reach me._

The letter went on to ask very basic questions, like did he enjoy Quidditch or watched any muggle television shows or played an instrument. Nothing deep or probing, just friendly, conversation staring questions before he rounded off his letter:

_I do hope you write back, or even if you don't that you won't begrudge me for continuing writing to you. If you ever would like me to stop, just send me a missive saying just that and you'll have my deepest apologies and I'll not contact you again._

_As it is, I hope to hear from you,_

_Joshua_

Harry could appreciate the boldness of the letter, it seemed a very Gryffindor thing to do, However he wasn't interested in making new friends or being whatever else Dubhghlas had in mind as he doubted it was just friendship. He didn't need nor did he want another relationship, Draco had turned that part of him off completely, and while he probably could use some more friends in his life, he was perfectly content with Luna. So no, he wouldn't write and initiate this…whatever it was. He was fine.

The rest of the day passed painstakingly slowly. Teddy napped on and off and for the most part Harry was left alone with his thoughts; wondering about Scorpius and Draco and what could be going on at Malfoy manor and ultimately trying to fight off the depressing feelings that were weighing him down today more than usual. By dinner time, though Teddy was feeling much better after a day of rest and babying, even he was subdued, having the unfortunate knack of picking up on Harry's feelings and Harry felt a bit of self-loathing at that. Teddy was the one who was with him and the even though he longed for Scorpius with all his heart, he had to focus on the son he had. It wasn't fair to Teddy to have to live like this; with a father who would sometime get so emotionally self-involved that he forgot that he had a responsibility to another person, another child, and that he couldn't just have these days. It was unhealthy for both of them. And so when he tucked Teddy into bed that night, he hugged him close and told him he loved him and promised to try harder. Teddy had blinked up at him with still slightly feverish eyes but Harry thought that even though he hadn't elaborated and Teddy was still so young, that the little boy understood.

* * *

The next owl came early the following morning in and Harry's new found resolve to do better was tested. This time he recognized the elegant scrawl that graced the front of the ornate parchment. It didn't have the Malfoy seal on it, and was instead was simply tied with a ribbon which told Harry that the letter had probably been written in a hurry. Or fury considering the short missive's content.

_Potter,_

_I admit that I was confused when the package arrived and it took me a while to work it out but I know it was from you. If you have any since of self-preservation, which I doubt, you will never pull this sort of stunt again. I could have had you before the Wizengamot this morning instead of just warning you away; you know you're violating the orders of the Body by having any sort of unauthorized contact with MY son, indirectly though it may be._

_This will be my only time giving you such a warning._

_Heir Lord Draco Malfoy_

Harry considered the writing for several long minutes as he tried to work out what exactly he was feeling and if the pain in his chest had gotten any worse from Draco calling Scorpius his son solely. Finally, he decided that yes, it did make his heart ache even more profoundly but since it wasn't something that was unexpected he could deal with it.

He glanced over at the steely eye eagle owl that had delivered the short not and waved it away. "I'll not be writing back, you can go." It seemed to give a glare similar to its owner before making a silent exit through his still open bedroom window. He spent a little more time re-reading the letter again before deciding that he would ignore it. Though he hadn't doubted her, it was nice to know that Luna had been right. Draco couldn't do anything. He could assume that Harry sent the gift for Scorpius but he had absolutely no way to prove it, confirmed by the that that he had written to Harry instead of taking it directly to the Wizengamot like he would have been perfectly within his right to do should he had had proof. Further still, having sent a muggle toy and using a public post owl, there was no way they could even trace it back to him. As long as Harry didn't admit to anything, which he wouldn't, it would hold no bearing in court.

Harry smiled a small little smile.

He would not risk sending more than a single birthday gift, maybe a Christmas present now that he knew he could get away with it, but it was still something. Of course he would never know is Scorpius had ever or would ever see the presents, and Draco would now be more alert to 'anonymous' things arriving at the Manor, but it was something, and Harry could live with that. So while the threat as well as the dismissal of him being Scorpius' other parent hurt, he would bury that pain and continue on because as small as it was, it was still a tiny bit of a win.

* * *

Luna arrived back from her trip a few days later and with her came a third owl. Teddy had gotten better and was back to his old self, happy and fascinated with the world around him and even more so with his aunt Luna who had brought him a story book as a gift from her travels. Harry hadn't looked at it, but he was sure he would come to know in intimately over the next few weeks as Teddy had all but demanded that they read it at bedtime and Harry had agreed with no resistance whatsoever. They were all siting in the living room, the floor to be exact, trying to build a…something, with Teddy's blocks. The little boy was being particularly bossy but neither Harry nor Luna minded as he ordered them where to put the brightly colored shapes. The structure was becoming monstrous and Harry had to wonder as which point in time Teddy had accumulated so many blocks and whether or not the little boy was holding up with accidental magic because he was sure it should have collapsed by now.

"I got a letter a few days ago," he stated absently and he saw Luna glance at this before she continued on placing blocks on her side of the…castle? Fort?

"Who was it from?" she asked a minute or so later when it became apparent he wasn't going to elaborate on his own.

"Draco."

Luna's pretty face frowned up in a way Harry wasn't used to seeing. "What did he want?" she asked, her normally soft voice a little clearer and a lot harsher than normal. It made Harry smile that she was already indignant on his behalf.

"I did send a gift to Scorpius. He threatened me with the Wizengamot and told me not to do it again."

Luna sniffed delicately. "If he had proof he would have taken you right away."

"I know. You were right." This time Luna sent him a dreamy smile and her demeanor went back to normal. After a few moments she paused.

"Did he say anything about my gift?" she questioned curiously and Harry turned his head to frown at her.

"What gift?" he asked and Luna tutted.

"The gift I sent, of course. You didn't think I wouldn't send a gift to my godson, did you?"

As always, the word 'godson' seemed to make her a little sad. A few weeks before he was due, Harry had timidly asked her if she would be willing to be Godmother to his then unborn child and Luna had happily accepted. The connection had formed then at her acknowledgement and had only grown stronger as Harry's pregnancy progressed. When Scorpius had been born she had been almost as overwhelmed as Harry. She had told him that out in the waiting room, she had felt it at once and that the first time she had held him she had known that this little person would be hers to protect and love and care for when Harry couldn't.

The bond of a Godparent and their Child was profound for witches and wizards, magic made it so; but before their bond could settle properly, before it could strengthen, Scorpius had been ripped away from Harry, beyond both of their reaches. Their connection was stretched and thinned now, and she couldn't feel the babe like she could before but they both took some comfort in knowing it was strong enough that Draco wouldn't be able to name another Godmother. To do so would he would need Luna's permission to break the bond which she would never give. Neither held false hope about Draco letting her anywhere near Scorpius however.

"He didn't mention anything," Harry smiled kindly at her, pleasantly surprised that she'd sent a gift though he shouldn't have been. Of course she would have. "But if he did it wouldn't have mattered, he can't take legal action against you for a gift. As Godmother, even though he didn't appoint you, you have rights to Scorpius too. More than I do anyway," Harry sighed and Luna reached over to grasp his hand, their pain shared at that moment. But before Teddy noticed the turn in their behavior, Harry determinedly shoved the feeling down. He _would_ do better. He had promised.

A screech interrupted his thoughts and he looked towards one of the many open windows (it was the height of the summer after all) and was confused to see a puffed up little owl trying to get his attention. "He's adorable," Luna said pleasantly. "Do you know him?"

Harry was about to say no when Teddy spoke up pouting. "He woke me up the other day," he told Luna seriously and while the woman leaned over to grab and coo at the boy, forcing his pout away into giggles, Harry finally recognized the bird as the one who had wreaked havoc the day of Scorpius' birthday. "Oh," he muttered and stood to approach it. It _was_ a cute little thing, like Luna had said, though Harry hadn't had time to appreciate it last time it was here. It resembled a barn owl though it was much too small and it's dark eyes watched Harry suspiciously he approached before holding out it's foot imperiously, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Hey, you started it," he told it untying the letter, referring to the last visit and the little thing puffed up indignantly but Harry ignored it so it flew away with a huffy bark. He opened the letter scanning through it and curiously, a small smile flickering across his face at the content.

"Whose that from then?" Luna asked after giving him a few moments to read. She had released Teddy and had gone back to work diligently on the misshapen block thing.

"A very strange man I met in Diagon Alley," Harry answered, not finding it rude that Luan had asked after what could have been private mail. She wasn't one for formalities and besides, she knew perfectly well that she was the only one whom sent him letters; pleasant ones at least. He retook his seat on the floor, reading through it again, and with much more consideration than he had the first letter when he felt eyes on him. He glanced up to see Luna watching him closely with open interest. "He's trying to make friends apparently," he intoned handing the letter over for her perusal as he took up his building again after Teddy shot him a pointed look.

"He seems nice," Luna said after a few moments, placing the letter in her lap.

"Maybe. He said something when we first met that was odd."

"You didn't respond to his first letter," Luna continued on as if not hearing him.

"No. I don't need any more friends. So called friends."

"But having friends, _good friends_," she stressed. "Is nice."

Harry looked over at her and saw the sad little smile playing on her lips as she watched him and Teddy. He forgot sometimes, as it was hard to believe that someone would ever dislike Luna, that until he'd become her friend, she hadn't had one before.

"Teddy done! Daddy! Look!"

Harry turned back and smiled brightly to match Teddy's enthusiasm. "Wow, look at that. It's amazing!" he exaggerated and Teddy beamed. He looked so proud of himself that Harry didn't have the heart to ask him what it was.

Luna apparently had no such reservations. "What is it?" she asked inquisitively and Teddy let out a put upon sigh.

"Auntie Luna, it space sta'ion." Both adults turned back to the structure with poorly concealed confusion. Harry couldn't help but wonder how the boy knew what a space station was, they certainly had never read about them together, and he didn't know much about muggle technology but surely space stations didn't have randomized towers and bridges and such.

"It's lovely," he said instead and hugged Teddy to him.

"Of course it is. Forgive me Teddy, I've never seen a space station before," Luna apologized sagely and Harry hid a smirk as Teddy grinned. As Teddy launched into an explanation of space stations to Luna, Harry glanced at the letter still settled in her lap and let his mind wander. Good friends, like Luna was and was still proving to be every day (as confirmed by how she was listening quite seriously to Teddy), _were_ nice and if Dubhghlas turned out to be like Luna, well, maybe he would consider it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I actually emailed most of this next bit to a few of you who reviewed/PMd me with questions and concerns and opinions about why none of what Draco is doing is right and/or fair, so here's a general answer to all of you if it applies:**

A few of you are up in arms about Draco owing Harry and Harry being the savior so he should just use his fame/the Potter or Black name. Well, to that I say: Harry's just some stupid kid. Before you call blasphemy, he is. The reason I brought up all that (totally made up) law nonsense into the last chapter was to emphasize this and that the fact that the Wizarding world is corrupt. I love the Harry Potter series and Harry is by far my favorite character, but a canon Harry would be a shitty Lord Potter. He doesn't know anything. He's a muggle raised character who, while resourceful and reasonably intelligent and powerful, was a rather lackluster student at Hogwarts and has what equates to a fifth grade education in the muggle world. What does he know about heading a prestigious line? Sure in canon Draco's an ass but his family name is kind of a big deal even with him not being The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Besides, what is really known about the Potter's other than Harry fame? Seriously, try to think about it in terms of canon, not what you've read in fanfiction. Not much is there? The Malfoy's, or at least Lucius, however have proven time and time again that they have money and power and the know-how to use it. Logically speaking, Draco would have to learn how to take on and lead the family name and in that regard he, without doubt, is better than Harry. This story is painfully AU in most cases but I'm not going to make Harry suddenly know a bunch of stuff he has had no reason to have known. That's not to say he won't learn it now that he has the proper motivation but he's barely an adult who had spent his childhood playing a very intense game of Man Hunt (1), what does he know about politics?

On that note, the Wizengamot, it is generally agreed, is made up of Old Families, yeah? And those old families want what's best for the world in their own narcissistic way and that means more power for other old families. In their eyes Harry's some halfwit half-blood and Draco is a f*cking Malfoy. Who would you choose to raise a Pureblood heir (whom still has claim to the Potter and Black names, Scorpius hasn't been disowned or anything, so one hurtful decision to Harry and two once (theoretically) great lines fall back into the hands of a knowledgeable wizard aka Scorpius when he gets older)?

Lastly, the life debt thing is all kinds of backwards. Frankly, I think the Malfoy's went through enough in canon and Draco and Narcissa both at some point saved Harry's life and so I'm calling it even. Life debts have no place in this story.

There. That's everything I have to say on the matter. To be perfectly honest, I enjoy when people question my motives, because it shows that you read and have put actual thought into your reviews and that you are emotionally invested in this story which I think is what all writers want. You matter, your opinions matter and mean a lot to me. However, I also would like you guys to be reasonable. It's fanfiction. I could say in the next chapter that Harry dies, Draco raises Scorpius to be the next Dark Lord, Teddy is the new child of prophecy and they kill each other in a climactic battle at King's Cross and there is literally nothing you guys could do about that other than pitch a fit. I wouldn't do it (though if someone else would like to, I claim copyright for that idea) but I could.

My point is, chill out. It gets better. You know, maybe.

(1)Man hunt – Did anyone else play this as a kid? It's like 'Tag' or 'You're It' times 10. Basically if you're caught, you die. Kids man.


End file.
